The Vampires Take Balamb
by BikerFujin
Summary: What happens when vampires begin appearing in the world. Contains both yaoi and hentai. R&R, if you wish!


Hey. Yolei here. I've got a story to tell, so listen up.   
You all know what Balamb was like. A happy port town. Well, sorry, but it ain't like that anymore.   
What happened, you ask? Oh, nothing too complicated for you to decipher, believe me. The best way to describe what happened is that all hell literally broke loose. Sounds fun, don't it? Well, it wasn't.   
Especially when "all hell" naturally included vampires. Yes, you read right. Vampires. Blood-sucking, sun hating assholes that normal people could just do without. And here's the fun part: Nearly all of Garden's student body was either killed, or vamped. Oh, by the way, for all you Lionheart-Lovers out there, Squall was one of those killed. Which would be just terrific if the rest of us didn't need all the SeeDs possible to stay alive.   
Okay, let's review. Balamb is now in chaos because some genius opened the gates of hell. And I had to put my skills to use in the deadliest way possible. Yeah. I had to be on Vamp Patrol every night. I'm not talking right when the sun sets, either. Oh no, they made me patrol at midnight, when vampires are most active. Lucky me.  
  
Anyway, you're probably getting bored with me rambling on, so, on to the real story.  
  
---------------------  
  
Creep. Creep. SNAP!  
"Oh man..What the hell was that?!" Two nights on patrol was literally -murder- for Yolei, sweat streaked across her face, violet streaked blonde hair considerably rats-nesty, her brown eyes squinting as she looked around, aiming her crossbow at nothing yet. And then..  
The crunching of loose pavement under steel-toed boots wasn't hard to identify. She turned her eyes to a nearby streetlight, and the tall figure that headed her way.   
"Seifer? What're you doing out here..Oh -shit-.." The question turned into an oath because she all too clearly saw the former knight's reason to be out so late. It was there in the eerily pale skin, the way his eyes seemed to be ultrabright, and the missing trenchcoat. Like anyone would mind that, Yolei thought, guilty of a slight quick craving she had for him.   
"I know what you're thinkin', bitch."   
Bitch. The nickname hit her like a stone. How typical of him to state the obvious.   
"You want me as much as you want your little boy-scout." Laughing as she clenched her fists tight to her sides, Seifer went on, all the while walking closer. "As much as all those pathetic boys wanted me. Only you.. You're like Squall. Not quite as willing to give me your life, but I see his characteristics in you."   
His last few words brought him closer to her, his hand stroking her face. As much as Yolei wanted to run, she couldn't, as if some strange force was keeping her from moving. And -this part pissed her off- she was actually enjoying this- this monster stroking her like an animal.   
"Don't worry, bitch. I'm keeping you . And you'll enjoy every minute of it." His voice purred on, oblivious to his hand moving over her breast, sticking there like glue.  
"Ah! Fuck..aren't..you..ha-happy with Fu-Fujin?" Another chuckle from Seifer.  
"It's Fuu that's happy with me, bitch. I just wanted another little pet. You weren't on my top list, but You'll do. Right..there." Rough fingers pinching the nub, Yolei winced. "Like that, huh? Doesn't it just make you want to scream my name? No? Come on. Scream, bitch. I'll even let you scream his name if you JUST SCREAM!" In a flash, it seemed, Seifer had his mouth open, his fangs a milimeter from her neck. He didn't even give her time to scream, he simply sunk his teeth into her, drawing blood, precious blood from her veins.   
"ZELL! HELP!!!!!" Seifer cut her off, slapping her mouth harshly.  
"It won't work, bitch. Your little chicken-wuss ain't gonna come.You will, though. You're coming now, aren't you? Aren't you!!! Slut..So horny you come for anyone who so much as touches you."   
Yolei clamped her eyes shut, and Seifer backed off, letting her slip down into a dizzy sitting position. He was right, she knew. She had done enough in her life to know what she was feeling, and almost fainted as she felt her legs give way. She didn't notice her assailant pull out a knife, making a gash on his wrist. She couldn't help but notice as he pushed the bleeding scar to her mouth, and a river of blood gushed into her mouth.   
"Dammit, Seifer...I said to leave her alone."   
"But she wanted me to. I heard her, longing for my touch."  
"Z-Zell? Is t-that y-you?"   
Seifer shifted his glance to Zell, then Yolei, then back to Zell.   
"Fine. Chicken-wuss, you can take her the rest of the way."  
Zell glared at Seifer with a look that would've scared anyone else out of their mind, but Seifer just smirked.  
"Don't I have to drink from her?"   
"Yeah. But there's an easier way." The tall scarred man's smile widened. "I'll give it to you." Zell's face paled.  
"You- You mean...~gulp~" Seifer nodded.  
"That's right. Now, come over here, unless you want your little lover bitch to die."  
"I-- sorry, Yolei..I just wanna save you.." With that sentiment aside, Zell clamped his eyes shut. He was   
-not- going to enjoy this.  
Then Seifer grabbed him, stroking his hair like Zell was a cat.   
"Cut the shit, Almasy. Just..do it and get it over with."   
"As you wish, my dear." Not letting anything else be said, Seifer slipped his mouth over Zell's, stroking his cheek as the river of freshly taken blood flowed from Seifer's tongue to Zell's. Yolei watched this in a stupor of dazed fear. She didn't have the foggiest notion what was going on. How could she? This whole thing was totally new to her. Not quite soon enough for Yolei's liking, Seifer pulled away, taking a deep breath.   
"There. It's done. Go on, now. Don't chicken out on me yet." Zell raced to Yolei, kneeling beside her.   
"Yolei? You okay, babe?" He whispered, stroking her face, gazing into her eyes. Such beautiful eyes, he realized. The colour of creamy chocolate, they were. And they were missing their wonderful shine. "Come on, Yo. I'll help you. You'll make it. I promise." As quickly as he could manage, Zell pulled one of his gloves off, and made a deep scratch on his wrist.   
"Zell..let me die..I'm not worth it.."   
"Yes. You are. Yolei, listen. I'd give the world for you. And now you're saying you're not worth it? You're wrong!" Not waiting for a response, he lifted his bleeding wrist to her mouth, and she began to drink from him. "That's it, Yolei. I'm giving you life. Take it."   
And she did, drinking as steadily as she could manage, until Seifer walked over.   
"She's had enough for now. Come on. We need to get home before sunrise." He pulled Zell's arm out of Yolei's mouth, and helped him pull her to her feet. "Help her walk, Dincht."   
After Zell lifted Yolei up, the three made their way from the now deserted alleyway, to a dark, gloomy mansion. That mansion was the Maison D'Almasy, the place that Seifer (obviously) called home. 


End file.
